Chance
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: "Biar aku yang Membahagiakan Haruka!" kata kata tersebut terlontar dari mulut Makoto Chap 4 up RnR Minna C:
1. Chapter 1

**Chance**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Nama, Karakter, Lisensi, dan Hak Cipta tidak ada pada Saya, jadi

Anime ini BUKAN punya saya

This Fic is belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate **: T

**Pairing **: Haruka Nanase & Tachibana Makoto | Slight Haruka x Rin Matsuoka

**Warning **: Shounen-Ai, Romance, Typo(s), EyD tidak sesuai aturan,

OOC, AU (sedikit mungkin) Gaje

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned You

-=Author Section=-

Disuatu hari yang sunyi, nampak seonggok mayat(?) yang nampak seperti Author Fanfi amatir bernama Mikazuki Hikari.

Konon(?) Beliau(?) meninggal(?) dikarenakan hiatus yang berkepanjangan dan setelah kembali beliau berpindah fandom.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan bersekolah disini lagi saat SMP." Kata seorang anak kecil berambut merah.

"Heee? Apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya anak yang ber iris Hijau.

"Aku akan pergi ke Australia." Jawab anak berambut merah itu.

"Australia? Berarti kau akan pergi ke negara yang jauh?" tanya si Iris Hijau lagi.

"Unn, aku akan masuk ke sekolah berenang." Jawab si rambut merah dengan santai

"Kau, apa yang hendak kau lakukan?" tanya anak yang bermata biru yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan terkejut saat mendengar sahabatnya itu akan pindah.

"Aku ingin menjadi perenang kelas Olimpiade." Jawab si rambut merah mantap.

Anak yang bermata biru hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kamu sebelumnya? Bagaimana dengan Relay-nya?" anak yang bermata hijau itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan ikut relaynya kok! Aku pergi setelah turnamen kita selesai." tegas si rambut merah.

"Jadi nanti akan menjadi saat terakhir kita berempat berenang bersama?" lanjut si rambut merah mantap.

Menyadari perasaan kecewa yang terlihat dari sorot mata biru itu, anak yang bermata hijau itu hanya bisa terdiam, takut nantinya kalau ia angkat bicara akan menyinggung perasaannya.

"Aku hanya berenang dengan gaya bebas." Si iris biru angkat bicara.

"Maka dari itu kau harus ikut berenang di relay." Si rambut merah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kita." Anak yang berambut merah mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak yang bermata biru.

"Ayo Kita berenang bersama, Nanase!" ucap si merah mantap.

"Kalau kau berenang bersamaku... aku akan memperlihatkan kau pemandangan yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya!" si anak merah itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

[Mimpi itu lagi...] Haruka Nanase terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Haru-chan!" sayup sayup terdengar suara seseorang yang kian mendekat.

"Makoto!" Haruka bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meraih tangan Makoto untuk bangun.

"Memimpikan Rin lagi ya?" Makoto tersenyum

"Tidak juga." Haruka mengusap matanya.

"Ini tangkap." Makoto melemparkan sekardus susu ke tangan Haruka.

Haruka Nanase 17 tahun, hobi berenang dan berada di dalam air dalam waktu yang sangat lama, kini sedang berada dengan salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang sama sama berasal dari klub renang yang sama semasa SMP Makoto Tachibana.

Makoto yang sudah sedari tadi ada di sebelah Haruka, hanya dapat melihat sahabatnya itu mengigaukan nama Matsuoka Rin.

Makoto pada dasarnya menganggap Haruka lebih dari sebatas teman, memperlakukan Haruka dengan baik tanpa disadari oleh anak itu, terlepas dari perasaannya yang tidak bersambut karena dalam hatinya Haruka sangat mencintai Rin.

Makoto merasa selama ini tidak bisa menembus pembatas yang terletak diantara mereka bertiga, suatu dinding tipis yang tidak bisa ia jangkau, karenanya ia tidak bisa menjangkau perasaan Haruka kini, meski demikian Makoto juga masih menjaga perasaan Haruka dengan baik.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan!" sahut seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Nagisa, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'chan' aku kan sudah bilang."

"Haruskah? Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan 'chan' dibelakang namamu.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Haruka kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ano nee... Haru-chan." Nagisa menatap Haruka lekat.

Haruka tidak balas menjawab.

"Kudengar Rin-chan sudah kembali dari Australia." Lanjut Nagisa.

Haruka terkejut mendengar pernyataan Nagisa, di dalam hatinya dia merasa senang sekali mendengar kabar tersebut.

Haruka merasa tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuatnya senang selain kabar itu, mengapa tidak? Dia dapat bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia tatap wajahnya, tidak berbicara dengannya, rasanya ada banyak hal yang ingin Haruka sampaikan pada Rin kalau ia bertemu nanti.

"Haruka.." Makoto menatap ke arah Haruka.

Lain halnya dengan Makoto. Makoto juga sebenarnya senang dengan kedatangan Rin, namun dilain pihak, Makoto merasa pasti jaraknya dengan Haruka yang sudah semakin dekat semenjak kepergian Rin, akan kembali merenggang, mengingat kedekatan Haruka dengan Rin yang sudah seperti saudara.

"Kapan kita bisa menemui Rin?" tukas Haruka.

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku mendengar kabarnya seperti itu." Nagisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

[Rin, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi, apa kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu Rin, seperti apa kau sekarang? apa kau sudah berhasil menggapai cita citamu? Apa kau akan pindah ke sekolah tempat aku bersekolah? Apa kau juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu? Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu Rin] berbagai macam pertanyaan, dan pernyataan terbesit di benak Haruka saat mendengar kembalinya Rin di tengah tengah mereka lagi.

Makoto melihat sorot mata antusias Haruka. Setelah sekian lama, Makoto tidak pernah melihat sinar mata biru itu menjadi seindah dan secerah itu, penuh rasa bahagia dan rasa rindu, rasanya seperti menemukan benda berharga yang telah lama hilang.

"Haru-chan." Kata Makoto.

"Nnn?"

Makoto sendiri bingung ia ingin bicara apa, sejatinya ia ingin menanyakan apakah Haruka sebegitu senangnya ingin bertemu dengan Rin, dan apakah Haruka akan melupakan dirinya saat sudah kembali bertemu dengan Rin.

"Ada apa Makoto?" tanya Haruka.

"T-tidak... lupakan." Makoto menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sedih..." Haruka nampak khawatir.

"Sungguh, tidak apa apa." Tegas Makoto.

"Kita kan akan segera bertemu dengan Rin lagi, harusnya kau semangat dong!" tukas Haruka.

"Nanti kita bisa berenang bersama-sama lagi, bayangkan, kita berempat seperti dulu, bersama sama dengan Rin." Haruka nampak sangat antusias.

[Rin lagi, Rin terus, Haruka, kapan kau melihat kearahku...] batin Makoto.

"Ah iya, aku juga sudah tidak sabar haha..." Makoto mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Deshoo!" lanjut Haruka.

[Haru-chan wajahmu merah tuh...]

-=SMU Iwatobi 10:00=-

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, ini gawat!" Nagisa berlari menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Nagisa! Ada apa?" tanya Makoto.

"Gedung klub renang kita dulu! Katanya gedungnya mau dihancurkan." Kata Nagisa dengan nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersengal.

"Heee!" seru Makoto.

Haruka pun terkejut, matanya terbelalak, satu satunya tempat kenangan mereka, tempat kenangannya bersama Rin, sekarang akan dihancurkan.

-=To be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Nama, Karakter, Lisensi, dan Hak Cipta tidak ada pada Saya, jadi

Anime ini BUKAN punya saya

This Fic is belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate **: T

**Pairing **: Haruka Nanase & Tachibana Makoto | Slight Haruka x Rin Matsuoka

**Warning **: Shounen-Ai, Romance, Typo(s), EyD tidak sesuai aturan,

OOC, AU, Gaje

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned You

-=Author Section=-

Gomen gomen, saya salah input pairing itu harusnya Makoto x Haruka, tapi saya Inputnya nama Rin dulu jadi... orz

Disini saya me AU (?) Fic-nya waktu Rin ketemu Haruka, reaksinya beda dari di Anime-nya harap maklum kalau yang mau protest, kan sudah saya warning diatas, jadi flame gak berlaku disini, hanya kritik dan masukan saja

Ya sudah deh

Sekarang saya mulai Chapter 2 tanpa basa basi

.

.

.

"Nagisa, kau serius?" mata Makoto terbelalak.

"Unn.." Nagisa menundukan wajahnya.

"Haru, Nagisa, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita kesana untuk mengambil 'itu'?" ujar Makoto.

"Itu?" tanya Haruka.

"Tapi apa tidak apa apa kita mengambil itu tanpa Rin?" ujar Nagisa.

Semuanya terdiam, memang dulu mereka meraih Trofi itu hasil usaha keras mereka berempat, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang Rin berada di Australia, hanya tersisa mereka berempat disini, tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk mengambil trofi itu tanpa Rin.

"Rin..." wajah Haruka tertunduk sedih.

[Haru, tidak bisakah kau tidak menghawatirkan Rin seperti itu? Aku tahu kau mencemaskan dia, tapi kalau seandainya saja dia kembali dan sikapnya tidak seperti dulu lagi padamu, apa kau akan tetap memikirkannya seperti ini? Apa tidak mungkin lagi kau menoleh kearahku?] Makoto memandangi wajah Haruka yang masih murung.

"Baiklaah! Kita sudah sepakat, malam ini kita akan kesana!" ujar Nagisa.

-= Malam Harinya=-

"Suasananya tidak berubah banyak yah." Nagisa menatap kearah bangunan tua di hadapannya yang kini sudah siap dihancurkan.

"Semoga 'itu' masih ada di tempatnya yah." Ujar Nagisa lagi.

"Tapi tempat ini gelap sekali, aku takut." Bulu kuduk Makoto berdiri.

"Tenang, dalam kondisi begini aku sudah membawa garam." Nagisa mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya.

"Mereka bilang tempat ini berhantu." Kata Nagisa dengan nada serius.

"Jangan menakutiku oii." Cegah Makoto.

"Beneran kok, orang orang bilang mereka sering melihat sebuah bayangan berjalan dikegelapan, dan sering mendengar suara isakan seseorang." Lanjut Nagisa.

Mendengar hal itu tubuh Makoto dipenuhi keringat dingin dan menjadi semakin takut.

"Jangan banyak bergerak yah." Seru Nagisa.

Nagisa melangkah ke arah Makoto dan menaburkan benda ditangannya ke seluruh tubuh Makoto, dan kemudian Nagisa melakukan hal yang sama ke tubuh Haruka.

"Oii..." kata Haruka.

"Nani?" kata kedua orang lainnya.

"Ini bukan garam, tapi gula." Tukas Haruka datar.

"Yasudah, apa boleh buat kita lanjutkan ke dalam." Ujar Makoto.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya melangkah masuk, dilihatnya loker tua tempat biasa mereka menyimpan barang barang dan pakaian mereka dulu, benar benar mengingatkan mereka akan masa masa indah mereka saat mereka masih menjadi bagian dari tempat itu.

"Waah, ini pasti aulanya." Ujar Makoto saat mereka memasuki ruangan yang sangat luas dengan kursi yang sudah berantakan dan foto foto tua tergantung di dinding.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan lihat sini cepat." Panggil Nagisa.

Nagisa menunjuk ke salah satu foto tua, terdapat gambar mereka berempat disana, dulu, saat Rin masih ada ditengah tengah mereka. Digambar itu Haruka dapat melihat sosok Rin dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan dirinya dalam rangkulan Rin.

-=Flash Back=-

"Kita berempat yang memenangkan ini bukan? Jadi tak ada alasan untuk salah satu dari kita untuk membawanya pulang bukan? Maka dari itu kita simpan saja kedalam kotak ini dan menguburnya ke dalam tanah" ujar Rin muda kepada keempat temannya.

"Saat kita berempat sudah dewasa kita berkumpul disini dan mengambilnya lagi." Lanjut Rin.

"Romantis bukan?" Rin tersenyum ke arah Haruka.

-=Ends of Flashback=-

"Haru..." suara Makoto membangunkan Haruka dari lamunannya.

"Haru ayo cepat!" tukas Makoto.

"Unn..." Haruka pergi menyusul kedua temannya.

"Bisakah kita pelan pelan saja jalannya?" rasa takut karena kegelapan mulai merasuki diri Makoto.

"Hee..." Makoto terkejut.

Dari kejauhan nampak sesosok siluet seseorang, berjalan lurus kearah ke tiga pria itu, perlahan mendekat dan sosoknya pun perlahan mulai nampak.

Mata Haruka terbelalak setelah mengetahui wujud asli dari siluet manusia tersebut.

"Rin!" seru Haruka.

"Yo." Balas Rin.

"Rin-chan! Lama tak bertemu, wah kau tumbuh dengan cepat yah." Nagisa menghampiri Rin.

"Hentikan!" bentak Rin.

"Haru, kau masih bermain dengan mereka?" Rin menatap lurus ke arah Haruka.

"Haru..." Makoto yang merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari Haruka langsung bergerak menuju ke arah Haruka.

"Rin... kau... akuu... sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku.. aku merindukanmu Rin.."ucap Haruka.

"Urusaiii! Hal itu membuatku geli! Aku sudah mau diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tapi Rin..." Haruka melangkah ke arah Rin.

"Hentikan, kau hanya tambah membuatku geli, menurutku hal itu menjijikan!"

"Rin..."Haruka menatap ke arah Rin, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kalian mencari ini aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Rin melemparkan Trofi milik mereka ke lantai.

Ketiga pria lainnya teramat sangat shock melihat perilaku sahabatnya yang berubah 180 derajat dari yang dulu, sekarang ia sudah menjadi dingin, tatapannya buas dan keji seakan ingin menyingkirkan mereka bertiga, sama halnya dengan Haruka, ia seorang yang sangat terpukul dengan perubahan sifat Rin, tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

Dilain pihak Makoto yang menyadari perasaan Haruka terhadap Rin, dan raut wajah Haruka yang teramat sangat terpukul tidak bisa bertindak apa apa, ia takut kalauia hanya akan melukai Haruka kalau ia mendekat. Makoto sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya, dia hanya khawatir Haruka akan terpukul nantinya, tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah berubah menjadi bubur, Rin yang muncul dihadapan mereka bukanlah Rin yang dulu ada di tengah tengah mereka, melainkan Rin yang dingin dan sudah tidak mau bersama mereka lagi.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

"Tidak kusangka Rin berubah seperti itu." Nagisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu itu bukan Rin." Tukas Haruka.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Nagisa.

"Mungkin hanya mirip." Jawab Haruka.

"Mana mungkin kalau hanya mirip bisa berlaku seperti itu dan mengenali kita." sela Makoto.

"Kalau begitu hantu." Jawab Haruka datar.

"Tapi kakinya tidak melayang." Celetuk Nagisa.

"Kalau begitu Doppelganger." Balas Haruka lagi.

"Haru, kemari sebentar, ikut aku." Makoto menepuk bahu Haruka.

Haruka bangun dari posisinya dan mengikuti berjalan mengikuti Makoto.

Haruka merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, tidak seperti biasanya ia mengajaknya hanya berdua seperti ini tanpa Nagisa, dan tidak seperti biasanya air mukanya terlihat suram seperti ini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu, namun mungkin Haruka tidak akan perduli, dalam hatinya ia masih terpukul atas perilaku Rin kemarin.

.

.

.

-=Atap Sekolah SMU Iwatobi=-

"Haru..." suara Makoto berat.

"Ada apa Makoto, jarang sekali kau mengajakku berdua seperti ini." Balas Haruka datar.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu mengenai Rin kemarin." Lanjut Makoto.

DEG!

Hal yang diluar dugaan Haruka terjadi persis dihadapannya, baru saja berfikir kalau Makoto tidak akan menyinggung apa apa perihal Rin, Makoto malah mengajaknya keatas untuk membicarakan masalah mereka semalam.

"Kenapa dengan Rin, bicaralah." Haruka mempersilahkan Makoto bicara lebih dulu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus melihat kearahnya?" tanya Makoto.

"Maksudmu?" tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Makoto sontak Haruka melemparkan pertanyaan itu kembali.

"Apa kau masih mau memandang Rin yang sudah seperti itu?" Makoto malah kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu Makoto? apa hubungannya dengan Rin? aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya berbeda dari kalian." Nada bicara Haruka meninggi.

"Tidak pernah berbeda katamu?" suara Makoto menjadi berat kembali.

"A-aku..." Haruka tidak mampu menjawab.

"Selama ini aku melihatmu dari jauh dan memperhatikanmu sering tersenyum untuknya, tidak pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Tidak pernahkah sedikitnya kau mau tersenyum untukku?" tandas Makoto.

"Aku selalu tersenyum untuk Makoto juga kok." Balas Haruka.

"Jangan berdalih! Aku tahu arti senyumanmu saat kau menatap Rin, kau menganggapnya selama ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat bukan? Kau menyukainya bukan? Kalau tidak, mengapa kau terus menerus memikirkannya sepanjang minggu ini, mengapa kau sangat antusias saat ingin bertemu dengan Rin? Dan mengapa kau merasa sangat terpukul saat melihat Rin bersikap seperti itu kemarin malam kalau tidak karena kau menyukainya?" kali ini nada bicara Makoto yang menjadi tinggi.

"Itu..." Haruka kali ini benar benar tidak bisa menjawab.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Makoto meraih dagu pria ber iris biru itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman keatas bibirnya yang merah muda.

"Mako...to." Mata Haruka terbelalak.

-=To Be Continued=-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

Disclaimer : Nama, Karakter, Lisensi, dan Hak Cipta tidak ada pada Saya, jadi

Anime ini BUKAN punya saya

This Fic is belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate **: T

**Pairing **: Haruka Nanase & Tachibana Makoto | Slight Nitori x Rin

**Warning **: Shounen-Ai, Romance, Typo(s), EyD tidak sesuai aturan,

OOC, Gaje

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned You

"Mako...to." Mata Haruka terbelalak.

"Gomen, gomen aku tidak sengaja..." balas Makoto.

"Iiie... tapi, mengapa kau..." Haruka masih tidak percaya atas tindakan yang dilakukan Makoto barusan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan..." Makoto berjalan membelakangi Haruka.

"Tapi aku..." Haruka berusaha mengejar Makoto.

Makoto meraih tangan Haruka dan dan menatap wajah pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kau karena bagimu, aku ini hanya teman, tidak seperti Rin, dan kau itu terlalu jauh untukku." Makoto tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Haruka.

"Terlalu jauh ya..." Haruka menundukkan wajahnya.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Haruka POV

Aku keluar dari bak mandi setelah berendam cukup lama disana, biasanya aku selalu menghabiskan banyak waktuku disana saat aku merasa butuh ruang sendiri, walau sebenarnya aku memang tinggal sendiri.

Mungkin Makoto tidak menjemputku hari ini karena kejadian kemarin, sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat sekolah, setidaknya aku sudah selesai sarapan dan tinggal mengenakan seragamku.

"Haru."

DEG!

Makoto? Dia datang menjemputku? Kukira dia membenciku karena kejadian kemarin. Setidaknya aku harus memastikan apakah benar itu Makoto atau bukan.

"Haruu, moou, kau masih rambutmu masih basah seperti itu, sini aku bantu keringkan." Makoto mengambil handuk kering yang ada didalam keranjang yang ada didekatnya dan mengusapkannya kerambutku perlahan.

"Anu Makoto..." Aku berusaha mengingatkan kejadian yang kemarin dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak marah padaku.

"Nah sudah kering, sini kubantu kau memakai kemeja." Makoto mengambil sehelai kemeja yang aku gantungkan didinding dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Cegahku.

"Nanti kancing bajumu terlewat satu." Tukasnya.

"Unn..." pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengelak.

Makoto perlahan mengancingkan bajuku perlahan, berhubung Makoto lebih tinggi dariku, saat mulai mengancingkan kancing bagian atas desahan nafasnya terasa dileherku, tanpa terasa wajahku mulai memanas. Sesekali aku melihat wajahnya, sorot matanya yang sedikit sayu dengan senyum hangat tersungging dibibirnya entah kenapa memicu debaran jantungku semakin cepat dan aku bisa merasakan badanku gemetar.

"Haru? Wajahmu merah kau demam?" Tangannya meraih dahiku.

Tangannya yang besar entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin dan nyaman saat menyentuh dahiku, tanpa terasa aku mengeluarkan bunyi yang aneh dari bibirku.

"Haru wajahmu merah, tapi badanmu tidak panas, lebih baik kau tidak usah masuk saja hari ini, biar aku menjagamu dirumah." Serunya.

"Mako...to..hhaahh..." desahan mulai keluar dari mulutku.

Makoto benar benar membuatku lemah saat itu, mungkin karena kejadian kemarin sehingga aku bisa menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

"A-ada apa Haru?" aku bisa melihat dia mulai terlihat cemas, nada ucapannya gemetar.

"Aku tidak apa apa ayo ki-kita berangkat." Aku meyakinkan Makoto bahwa aku tidak apa apa.

Aku memang tidak apa apa, itu hanya dikarenakan jeda yang hanya satu hari dari saat Makoto menciumku. Hingga saat ini sensasi yang ditimbulkan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku masih bisa kurasakan, itulah yang membuat diri dan hatiku jadi kacau begini.

.

.

.

-=SMU Iwatobi=-

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Ama-chan Sensei berkata bahwa mulai sekarang kita sudah bisa menjalankan klub renang di SMU ini." Nagisa menghampiri kami dan memperlihatkan lembaran pengesahan klub, disebelahnya adik Rin, Matsuoka Gou, sedang sibuk merapikan lembaran lembaran kertas lainnya.

"Haruka senpai, maafkan perkataan kakakku waktu itu, itu benar benar tidak disengaja." Kou membungkukan tubuhnya.

"I-iya tidak apa apa." Jawabku.

"Hari ini kita bisa mengunjungi klub renang sekolah kakakku, kudengar kakak juga baru saja masuk di klub renang, jadi mungkin disana kau bisa memperbaiki kejadian hari itu." Ujarnya.

Kami meng-iyakan tawaran itu dan kemudian menjelang sore harinya kami berangkat menuju SMU Samezuka.

.

.

.

-=SMU Samezuka=-

SMU Samezuka terkenal dengan kegiatan renangnya, dan banyak perenang perenang tangguh yang lahir dari SMU itu, mungkin itu adalah alasan Rin memasuki SMU Samezuka agar dia, bisa meraih mimpinya sebagai perenang Olimpiade.

Sejauh yang aku lihat kami belum bisa menemukan Rin, sekolah yang mempunyai _indoor pool _ yang besar ini sedikit membuat kami bingung untuk mencari Rin.

Seseorang bernama Seijuurou mengatakan bahwa Rin tadi keluar bersama seorang anak kelas satu bernama Nitori yang juga merupakan kawan sekamar Rin.

Betul saja saat kami pergi kebelakang gedung kami bisa melihat Rin sedang bersama seorang muda berambut _fair grey _di hadapannya, aku dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau anak itu adalah pria yang bernama Nitori, perawakannya kecil dengan senyum yang manis, kami tidak dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka bincangkan.

Sesaat kemudian kami bisa melihat Nitori mencium Rin dan Rin membalas ciuman itu. Rin membalasnya dengan sebuah French Kiss, dari matanya dia terlihat menyukai anak itu. Wajar saja, anak itu setiap hari bertemu Rin dan tidur dengan dia, namun jauh didalam hatiku terasa perih yang sangat tak terperi, mataku terbelalak saking terkejutnya melihat pemandangan barusan, sekilas aku bisa melihat Rin menatap tepat ke arahku.

"Onii-san!" seru Kou.

"Che!" Rin pergi meninggalkan Nitori dan kami berempat.

"Senpai!" Nitori kemudian pergi mengejar Rin.

Normal POV

-=Asrama SMU Samezuka=-

"Senpai..." Nafas Nitori terengah.

Rin tidak menjawab, Rin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Tadi saat menciumku, kau memikirkan orang lain kan?" suara Nitori lemah.

Rin tetap tidak menjawab.

Nitori menuju kearah Rin, kemudian dia naik keatas tubuh Rin.

Nitori mencium pria berambut merah itu sekali lagi, Rin tentu saja membalas ciuman itu namun pandangan dan hatinya tidak mengarah kepada Nitori.

"Senpai aku... setidaknya izinkan aku menjadi milik senpai sepenuhnya malam ini, dan biarkan senpai menyentuhku lebih banyak lagi, sehingga tubuh dan hati senpai dapat mengarah kepadaku sepenuhnya." Ucap Nitori.

-=To Be Continued=-

-=Author Section=-

Yoshaa minna! Chap 3 sudah keluar dengan sedikit teaser teaser menggoda diatas *smirk*

Menurut saya akhir akhir ini saya terpengaruh sama Telenovela... karena di TV Oba-chan aku lagi nonton Telenovela berjudul "My Heart Beats for Lola" dan saya terpaksa ikut nonton ;; v;; *gak penting*

Yaah seenggaknya bisa dapet referensi lah, tapi Fic ini gak ngambil plot cerita Telenovela itu loo *seriusan*

Yoosh! Daripada lama lama kita sudahi saja ucapan Author yang makin lama arahnya tidak jelas ini.

Apakah Rin akan mengiyakan ajakan Nitori untuk ber Lemon Lemonan? Bagaimana jadinya Fic abal nan GaJe ini nantinya?

Review anda menentukan, semakin banyak Review semakin besar kemungkinan Fic ini berlanjut, nggak banyak juga pasti lanjut, orang Plotnya mengaum ngaum di otak saya selama seminggu ini (?)

Flame tidak diterima kali ini, namun Review dan Kritikan yang membangun sangat di Keset *GEPLAKED* Di Welcome oleh saya

(Gak salah kan? Di Keset kan tulisannya Welcome, orang sepupu saya yang umurnya 5 tahun aja bilang bahasa Inggrisnya Keset Welcome kok o3o *dibuang kelaut*)

Mind to Review my Fic?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Cerita asli dan Anime-nya sama sekali bukan punya saya.

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Makoto x Haruka Nanase | Rin x Nitori

**Warning ** : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Lemon

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Section=-

Bapak bapaak Ibu ibuu semuaanyaaa *shot

Sesuai permintaan Aden aden, Agan agan, Nona Nona semuanya maka berevolusilah fic ini menjadi rating M

*dibekap Rin* *dibuang*

.

.

.

"Senpai aku... setidaknya izinkan aku menjadi milik senpai sepenuhnya malam ini, dan biarkan senpai menyentuhku lebih banyak lagi, sehingga tubuh dan hati senpai dapat mengarah kepadaku sepenuhnya."

"Kusoooo!"

Rin mulai membuka resleting jaket Nitori dan membekap mulut anak itu untuk meredam suara desahan dan teriakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain.

Nitori merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakan senpainya, Nitori merasa, apa yang membuat senpainya itu senang membuat dirinya senang, meski itu berarti kehilangan keperjakaannya pada senpainya itu, dia akan memenuhi keinginan senpainya walaupun hal yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Rin merebahkan tubuh Nitori ke tempat tidur dan membuka sweater dan bajunya dalam sekali tindakan.

Pria berambut putih itu bergidik saat angin malam menerpa kulitnya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan pedih yang amat sangat pada lehernya. Rin menghisap perpotongan leher dan bahunya kuat kuat yang membuat Nitori menggelinjang dan mendesah kuat

Nitori mengeluarkan decitan kecil dari mulutnya namun dengan cepat Rin memasukkan 2 jarinya kedalam mulut Nitori untuk membuat anak itu diam.

Nitori mengemut jemari yang dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan lihai membuat si pemilik mengerang hebat, Nitori mengemut jemari itu bagaikan sedang mengemut sebuah permen lollipop.

Pria berambut merah itu sekarang telah menurunkan celananya hingga sebatas lutut, nampaklah kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras menyembul keatas untuk memberi salam.

"Lepaskan milikmu!" perintah Rin dengan segera.

Seperti yang Rin perintahkan seperti itu pula yang Nitori kerjakan, Nitori menjilati cuping telinga Rin dan membuat erangan dahsyat kembali keluar dari mulut pria yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu.

"S-senpai aaanhhh..." dengan sekali hentakan, tanpa lubrikasi apapun, Rin menghentakkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Nitori.

"Diam kau, kau yang minta! Pertanggung jawabkan ucapanmu!" ucap Rin geram.

"Tapi senpai.. aaaaah..."

"Diaam! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah menuruti segala tindakanku." Rin mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Senpaaai..." desah Nitori saat Rin meremas kejantanannya kuat kuat.

Sebagai teman satu kamar Rin sudah lama Nitori mendambakan hal seperti ini, namun tidak seperti ini yang ia inginkan, Rin hanya ingin melepaskan emosinya, hatinya tidak tertuju padanya, walau demikian anak itu menyukai apa yang Rin perbuat terhadap dirinya.

Friksi yang ditimbulkan oleh kejantanan Rin dan dinding rektum Nitori membuat tubuh keduanya mengejang sempurna dan membuat Rin mencapai klimaksnya.

Nitori mengaitkan kedua kakinya kepunggung Rin, dan dengan kedua kakinya itu ia membantu Rin menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam hingga berkali kali mengenai titik sensitif didalam dirinya itu..

"B-baka! Aku mau aaaarghh!" bersamaan dengan lolongan kuat dari Rin sebuah tembakan cairan kenikmatan menembak dahsyat kedalam rektum Nitori.

"S-senpaii atsuiii aaannhh..." dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah tak berdaya Nitori menciumi bibir senpainya itu, dan dengan senang hati disambutnya ciuman itu hingga menjadi sebuah ciuman yang panas sampai akhirnya Rin terkulai lemas dipelukan Nitori.

"Oyasumi senpai." Nitori mengecup kening senpainya itu.

* * *

-=SMU Iwatobi=-

'Siapa anak berambut abu abu kemarin itu yah' batin Haruka yang kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Namanya Nitori." Ucap Makoto yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Haruka.

"Makoto!" Haruka terkejut dengan kedatangan Makoto yang mendadak seperti itu.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan Rin dan berpalinglah kepadaku." Makoto memeluk Haruka dari belakang.

"Demo..." wajah Haruka mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Apa hmm?" Makoto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"T-tidak bisa secepat itu.." Haruka memegang tangan Makoto.

"Hmm? Apa artinya kau memberikanku kesempatan?" Makoto menggenggam tangan Haruka erat.

"T-tidak j-juga.." wajah Haruka menjadi merah padam.

"Suki da.." Makoto membisikan dengan lembut ketelinga Haruka.

"Makoto.. hentikan.. apa yang kau laku.. aaanhh..." Haruka mendesah saat Makoto mengusap lembut tengkuknya.

Makoto sekali lagi mencium anak itu, namun kali ini dengan ciuman yang berbeda lebih emosional, dan kali ini Haruka tidak melawan seperti sebelumnya.

'Jadi kau sudah membuka pintu hatimu untukku? Aku senang sekali Haru..' batin Makoto.

"Nnnhhh... mnnhh..." desah Haruka saat Makoto mulai mengabsen tiap gigi yang ada di mulutnya.

"Haru-chan, Mako-chan... aah! M-maaf mengganggu..." wajah Nagisa merah padam saat melihat apa yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Nagisa! Ah tak apa." Makoto tersenyum sementara Haruka tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya didepan Nagisa karena malu.

"Anuu.. aku tadi mau bilang kalau sekarang kita kan mau mengajari Rei-chan berenang... ingat tidak?" Nagisa menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ah! Gomen gomen... ayo Haru." Makoto menarik tangan Haruka.

* * *

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

"Kenapa Ama-chan sensei tidak ikut memilih pakaian renang?" tanya Makoto.

"Sudah kuusahakan tapi ia selalu punya alasan untuk tidak ikut." Nagisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Soukaa..." Makoto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haru, kau lihat lihat saja dulu aku mau membantu Rei memilih yang cocok untuknya." Ucap Makoto yang kemudian pergi menuju Nagisa dan Rei.

Sesaat Haruka keluar dari ruang ganti ia menjumpai Rin yang keluar dari ruang ganti yang ada disebelahnya.

"Haruka!" mata Rin terbelalak.

"Rin..." Haruka juga terkejut melihat Rin yang tiba tiba muncul disebelahnya.

"Sini! Ikut aku..." Rin menarik tangan Haruka.

* * *

"Rin.." ucap Haruka pelan.

"Kenapa kau masih menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu hah?" tanya Rin.

"Aku... tapi Rin.." Haruka menundukan wajahnya."

"Tapi apa?! Jawab!" bentak Rin.

"Aku... aku..."

"Kisamaaa!" Rin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Haruka.

"Senpaii!"

"Haruu!"

Sedikit lagi sampai kedua bibir itu berpagutan Nitori dan Makoto muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Haru apa yang kau..." ucap Makoto.

"Makoto.. ini.. aku bisa jelaskan.." jawab Haruka.

"Senpai... jadi selama ini dia yang membuatmu tidak bisa melihat kearahku?" Nitori menatap kearah Haruka.

"Omaee!" Rin berjalan kearah Nitori.

"Riin!" Haruka mencobah mencegah Rin.

"Hentikan!" Rin menepis tangan Haruka yang hendak menyentuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak pernah lagi melihat kearahmu, dan apa yang kau perbuat hanya membuatku geli!"

"Tapi, aku... aku menyukaimu Rin... bahkan sejak dulu.." dari mara Haruka menetes sebulir air mata.

"Che... kau bilang kau suka padaku? Menggelikan.." Rin menatap sinis ke arah Haruka.

"Rin! Hentikan! Kalau kau memang tidak bisa membahagiakan Haruka, biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu untuk membahagiakannya!" tukas Makoto.

"Membahagiakannya katamu? Apa yang kau bisa untuk membahagiakannya hah? Kau hanya akan dibuat menyesal olehnya." Rin tertawa.

"Omaaee!" Makoto mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya kearah Rin.

Sesaat sebelum Makoto melayangkan tinjunya Haruka memeluk pinggang Makoto, mengisyaratkan untuk tidak melakukan tindakannya.

"Haru..."

"Hentikan.. jangan sakiti dia." Ucap Haruka pelan.

"Hahahahahahahaha! mengharukan sekali" Rin tertawa lantang.

"Ayo pergi Nitori.." Rin menarik tangan Nitori dan melangkah pergi.

"Haru sudah kubilang, lupakan dia itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit.." Makoto mendekap tubuh Haruka erat.

"Makoto.."

"Tak bisakah kau memberikan aku kesempatan? Aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu Haru..." ucap Makoto

-=To be Continued=-


End file.
